The use of medical catheters to administer fluids to and draw fluids out of the body has been a standard practice in medical procedures for years. The various catheters can be used independently or in combination with other catheters to provide different functions, for instance, for venting body fluids from one portion of the body and delivering another fluid via another catheter to a separate part of the body.
Often, there is a need to selectively deliver fluids to a body vessel, or drain fluids from a body vessel, in intermittent fashion. While there are many catheters and techniques to deliver and drain fluids in intermittent fashion, prior art devices have various advantages and disadvantages depending on the intended use of the catheter and the various features of the particular catheter.
There is a desired an improved catheter and method of use thereof for selectively delivering fluids to a body vessel, and draining fluids from the body vessel, in intermittent fashion. The improved catheter should be easy to use and selectively controllable.